


It Was Everything

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, InuKag Week, Inukag Week 2020, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, and also everyone can travel to the modern era, bc author said so, prompt: loyalty, slight AU, slight AU I guess bc Kohaku is with them and safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Kagome arranges for everyone to visit the modern era, and ends up defending her relationship with Inuyasha while showing off her time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780057
Kudos: 29





	It Was Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this is the way it is, I just decided to run with a slightly AU, unspecified time, ignoring of canon mechanics fic in which most everyone can be happy the entire time. Its not meant to fully fit in or be an AU, so any inconsistencies are because of that.

Sota wouldn’t stop nagging. He’d followed Kagome around, constantly asking when Inuyasha would arrive. Although it had been over a year of travelling back to the feudal era now, her little brother was always so excited to have Inuyasha visit. 

Maybe it was because Inuyasha was like a big brother to him by now. Annoyed by the ear pulling and endless questions, but fond enough to let them happen. For a time, at least. Kagome always smiled at Inuyasha when he was kind to Sota. 

Today was a special visit, although no one knew that yet. Inuyasha and Kagome had tried it a few times several nights ago and it had, miraculously, worked. Even when it hadn’t before, something was letting it happen now and Kagome would be thankful for it to keep working forever. So now, it wasn’t Sota’s eagerness making her hands shake as she finished her homework, it was her own. 

“Hey Sota! Why don’t you check on the well?”

Instead of an answer, there was just the pounding of steps down the stairs through her bedroom door, and the slamming of the back door through her open window. Grandpa complained, shouting something after him, but Kagome didn’t bother listening to what was in the house. Instead, she descended slowly after her brother and went to stand outside the well house. 

Soon enough, she heard Inuyasha’s voice saying something and Sota scrambling to get near the well, even as her brother asked him why Inuyasha didn’t just jump out right away like usual. 

“Hey there, kid.”

Inuyasha landed easily on the edge of the bone-eater’s well and distracted Sota from pulling up the ladder they kept by the well for Kagome. It was habit to raise it when Kagome was home but Inuyasha must have lowered it before Sota got to the well. 

It was a good thing, too, since Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku still had to use the ladder to climb out. Their shards of the Shikon Jewel hadn’t been enough on their own to allow them passage in the past, but with enough trials to strengthen them, and accompanied by either Inuyasha or Kagome, they had the necessary power to cross over into the modern era. At least, that’s as far as any of them and Kaede had been able to surmise. Inuyasha or Kagome also had to be willing to take them along, for if either of them didn’t want the others travelling in the well, it seemed to listen to them over the others. 

Still, it worked for now, and they all accepted the risks of it one day not doing as expected. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku all agreed to only try on their own if there was truly endless danger for them if they stayed in the feudal era, just to be safe. 

For tonight, they could all visit and enjoy a different world. 

Kilala was the first of the others out of the well, landing in front of Buyo and staring at the cat, who was trying to hide behind Sota’s legs. 

“Whoa!” Sota almost tripped over the cat, and then noticed that there were two, and one of them had two tails. He stared at Kilala as the others climbed out, only realizing that everyone was there when Kagome called from the top of the stairs. 

“Everyone, I want to introduce you to my family. Come on!”

Sota trailed behind, following Buyo and Kilala up the stairs as the others went to greet Kagome with hugs and laughter. 

Once outside, Kagome let the others take in the sight and sounds of modern Tokyo. It hadn’t phased Inuyasha much, but Kagome knew he still didn’t always like being here. It was strange and new and inexplicable for them. She reached for Inuyasha’s hand and after a few awed exclamations she started leading them towards the house. Kohaku stayed close to Sango but Miroku had to be dragged along. 

Kagome’s mom and Grandpa met them at the door, coming to see why there was more noise than usual. 

“Mom, Grampa, Sota, these are my friends. I travel with them in the feudal era. The little kitsune on Inuyasha’s shoulder is Shippo, then there’s Miroku, he’s a monk.” 

Miroku bowed in greeting, for once not making his customary comments, although Sango’s foot on his might have something to do with the held tongue. Sango smiled and waved, her left arm still around Kohaku. 

“Sango and her brother Kohaku are demon slayers, and Kilala is their companion. Be careful not to get hurt, Sota, she can transform if you upset her!” Sota instantly pulled his hands away from Kilala’s tail, scooping Buyo up and stepping back behind Grandpa. 

“I’m so glad all of you could make it! I was certain I would never get to meet all of Kagome’s friends from the past. It’s an honour.” Mrs. Higurashi bowed an invited them in. 

“Thank you, Higurashi-san for allowing us to visit.” Sango pulled away from Kohaku and returned her mother’s bow while Kagome finished ushering them all inside. Grandpa was muttering something under his breath about warding off the demons again. Miroku was nodding along, not aware that Grandpa had probably been thinking of warding _them_ away. Hopefully Grandpa would be distracted enough by actual interest in his seals to not cause any embarrassment for Kagome. 

They settled down to eat, Kagome having hinted to her mother to have a lot of food ready for tonight, and shared stories from their adventures in the feudal era and how life worked in Kagome’s time with actual solid proof.

~

The next day, dressing everyone in modern clothes, Sota and Kagome brought everyone to the mall. The train ride had been hilarious, as the visitors adjusted to the sway of the train and the sights out of the windows. Shippo and Kilala had stayed behind, although Kagome’s mom promised to find a way for the little fox to join them the next day. 

The mall, with all its sights and sounds and lights, was spectacular for Miroku and Sango. Kohaku was nearly overwhelmed until Sota started distracting him about what he liked that was different from Kagome and the older siblings. Sota and Kohaku had formed a near instant bond, and Kagome was pleased to see Sota and Kohaku make another friend. She also liked the smile on Sango’ face at the small joy Kohaku showed them. 

Miroku and Sango walked hand in hand and soon enough Kagome felt a warm hand slide into hers. She smiled at Inuyasha, ballcap on and looking strange with his silver hair in a long ponytail half hidden in his red hoodie. All in all, no one bothered them. 

Until they stopped to eat. 

Some middle school boys were eating at a table nearby and happened to see Inuyasha’s long pale hair. They must have assumed he was much older, since they started snickering about older men trying to be cool and dress like the young kids. One of them mentioned the old man being a cradle robber because of how he was holding Kagome’s hand. At first Kagome flushed, and she could tell Inuyasha was getting angry. 

When they got up to toss out their garbage, they passed right by Kagome’s table. The laughter didn’t stop and Inuyasha was tense enough to leave claw marks in the table. 

Without looking at them, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. 

“I’m so glad I have somebody like you in my life. So many people are too stupid to get a date. And besides, your age doesn’t bother me at all.”

When the boys shut up and scurried off, embarrassed at being found out, Kagome winked at Inuyasha, who chuckled and growled at the same time, still not fully over the anger. Miroku and Sango had questioning looks, having been engrossed in trying the different foods and Sota’s explanations, but Kagome just shook her head and smiled. 

Inuyasha gave Kagome’s hand a squeeze, flushing at the way she’d chosen him so openly even in her era, surrounded by boys her own age. 

It was so simple, and yet, it was everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for InuKag Week 2020 day two prompt, loyalty. 
> 
> Mostly it was the rest of the idea and then I had to make it about loyalty, so it felt a little forced but I still like it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are wonderful ways to let me know what you guys want to see more of! Thanks for reading.


End file.
